Will You Still Love me Tomorrow?
by thehornedcasanova
Summary: Claude is torn between souls and Alois knows exactly how he feels about that Phantomhive boy. At the end of the day, who does Claude Faustus really want? As the days go by Alois finds himself trying to win his demons heart, but will he still love him tomorrow? Claude x Alois lemon. Sort of fluffy and a little rough. (Read authors chap.1 notes for info on updates.)


**Dear reader, **

**I wrote this on a whim as a one shot and it may just be a one shot but I finished it and my brain and writers instinct said, "hey, this could be more. This could be a prequel to Phantomhives Revenge" or a completely different story and this could just be a sort of sneak peak/prologue. So I'm not sure what this is at the moment and it may end up just being a one shot but if I do decided to make more chapters or a new plot, follow the story for updates if you wish or simply keep in touch.**

**Also, I don't know of sends out e-mail alerts to author followers when they change their pen name, but I changed mine to TheEarlPhantomhive to thehornedcasanova. Just a heads up. So look out for updates, and keep up if you want to see more and leave a review as to whether or not you want to see more of this and whether or not you feel it should be a new story of a prequel to my other main story "Phantomhives Revenge: The Return of Earl Trancy."**

**Thank you so much for reading.**

* * *

Alois's soul was something to fight for, but not so much as Ciel Phantomhive's. Even the name – Ciel Phantomhive – made his mouth water. Both boys were spontaneous, but both in different ways. While Alois _tried _to be spontaneous and interesting Ciel simply was. When Claude's attention would sway to Ciel, Alois would quickly do something – anything – to get Claude to notice him. He would hurt himself, say something snarky towards his butler, or even go so far as to make sexual advances on him.

He would often wait until Claude would tell him how he should really go to bed, then he would reply, "only if you can catch me." Of course, Claude could catch him and very easily but he went along with his games. Alois would take off into the gardens of the estate and Claude would meet him at every twist, turn and corner. The boy would laugh and laugh, then take off into the manor leaving a trail of clothes behind him. Claude could walk at the pace Alois could sprint, and took his sweet time making his way up to the bedroom where Alois would obviously be waiting. He picked up his clothes as he went – the shorts, the boots, vest and shirt – he was in nothing but his thigh high socks. Claude sighed.

Before he would open the door, he could hear Alois chuckling. A brief, small smile pinched the corners of his lips. Maybe it was from the microscopic love he might have had for the boy or maybe it was his body's way of lightening him up in a moment of frustration. He opens the door to find Alois quiet and with his bare back facing the door.

"Your highness... in a foul mood so soon? Just a moment ago your intentions were to get me in bed with you."

Alois peaked over his shoulder to give his butler a nasty look before pulling the covers over his head and situated himself with a small, "hmph." Claude rolled his eyes at the blonde before putting his clothes into his hamper and sitting down on the bed. He placed his hand on the boys side and pulled the blanket from over his head.

"What's the point in chasing something you can't have? What's the point in wanting someone that doesn't want you?"

Claude didn't respond to his words, only gave his highness a look of pity. He never imagined he be playing butler to a little house brat, and he never imagine he would end up truly caring for one. He tried to comfort him, patting his shoulder. He opened his mouth to speak but stopped himself before the words could escape his mouth.

"What? What were you going to say?" Alois jumped. "Tell me, Claude!"

The demon sighed, taking his lords face in his hands and placing a gentle kiss on his lips, hesitantly. "I _do want you_, Alois. You already have me."

Alois quickly sat up, staring at him in disbelief. His mind raced with questions and gleeful screams. He finally responded by kissing Claude back, wrapping his arms around his neck and pulling him down against him. The only thing separating Claude from Alois's bare skin was the thin blanket between them. Alois's hands fiddled with the buttons of Claude's uniform, sliding it off of him and quickly working on his shirt. Alois gasped as Claude moved from his lips to his neck, sucking the pale skin until it was all red and purple. Alois pulled off his gloves and pressed his hands to his body, leading them across his stomach and to his nipples.

Claude pinched the nubs causing the boy to gasp out in pleasure.

"Claude! Nnhh, please..."

Claude kissed the corner of his mouth and grabbed a handful of his hair. "Please, what?" he chuckled darkly.

Alois reached down and grabbed his own length. "Please... fuck me."

Claude slid off this pants and his socks and crawled back onto the bed, staying on his knees as Alois crawled towards him, sliding his hand past the waist band of his underwear and pulling out his length. He flicked his tongue across the tip. He wanted to get responses out of Claude. He wanted to get more than what Ciel could ever get out of him with his cold glares and snappy attitude. Claude felt the heat of his mouth engulf his cock. Claude grinded his teeth together fought back little sounds.

His tongue swirled around his cock and once he got tired of Claude fighting the pleasure he finally straddled his hips and slowly lowered himself onto his dick. He finally got Claude to gasp before he grabbed the blondes hips and sat up to kiss him gently. Alois swayed his hips around, and up and down, teasing the demon and frustrating him all at once. Alois began to ride him – Claude taking his legs and holding them steady around his hips as he stood and lightly bounced him up and down on his cock.

Claude was so wrapped up in his own euphoria that he didn't even realize when his demonic instincts began to take over. Demons were vulnerable to the "7 sins." If they engaged in any of those sins they lost control. This is why demons often slaughtered entire villages when they were simply trying to feast on one soul. Lust, was one of these sins.

Alois paused as he noticed the golden blaze fading from Claude's eyes. His eyes went from gold to black. His skin got hotter and hotter.

"Claude... are you alright?"

"N-no!" Claude replied hoarsely. "Don't stop, Alois. Don't you dare stop." he growled.

Alois looked at him cautiously, stroking his face tenderly then shaking his head.

"No... no, Claude. There's something wrong with you! We need to stop."

Claude smiled reassuringly. "No. It's okay, just keep going, please!"

In truth, Claude's body was shaking with eagerness. He needed Alois. He had to have him – all of him – at that moment. He situated Alois and continued bouncing him on his dick. He continuously lathered the blonde in kisses as he plunged inside of him. As they went on and on, they slowly got faster and rougher. Alois was clinging to his body, his skin covered in sweat and bruises. Claude let out little growls and grunts and moans and gasps that made Alois smile and feel content and full. All that was left to do was to get Claude to loose himself completely. The demon sat the boy back on the bed and quickly positioned himself on top of him and slid back into his tight hole. Alois groaned, clawing at the skin on his back. Claude yelped out, that yelp soon blending into a satisfied giggle – _and that made Alois giggle._ Just the fact that Claude actually laughed and smiled. The fact that he was _really happy_ made _him_ happy.

Claude finally came inside Alois, sending shivers through them both. He collapsed on top of the boy, still kissing his neck and shoulders. Alois was exhausted and fought back the warm embrace of sleep. He could feel Claude's hands traveling his body and pulling him closer. He wrapped his arms around his demon butler, and snuggled close to his warmth and dozed off with little poking, pondering questions in the back of his mind.

"Would everything be the same as before tomorrow? As if nothing ever happened?"

He surely hoped not. Because if he woke up and the other side of the bed was cold and empty, Alois Trancy's heart might break.

* * *

_**Follow and review! 3**_


End file.
